


Beauty and the beast in a sky full of stars

by season_Rayne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Dark, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future lemon, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/season_Rayne/pseuds/season_Rayne
Summary: This is the story of how a monster can feel love. After thinking for so long that the only love to exist was love for yourself. To fight for yourself. To only care for yourself. To live for yourself.Until a person named Naruto Uzumaki taught him differently.It made him think of his siblings. Tamari and Kankuro. Sibling love perhaps. But then he thought of you. That wasn’t family love, or just a nice friendly love. He believed it was something more, but he didn’t understand. But he will find out soon enough.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. In the sand

_“Monster”_

_“don’t come near me!”_

_“Run!”_

” _He will kill us!”_  
  


_“your nothing but a **MONSTER** ” _

_Gaara gripped his shirt where his heart is, a horrible pain. A heartache. He sat under a tree, away from the other kids who played ball. Away from the kids who didn’t want to play with him, away from the kids who called him a monster, or ran away in fear when they saw him. He didn’t understand why. He didn’t understand why he was so alone. He didn’t understand or know why he was alive. If he wasn’t wanted. Then why was he alive? He has never felt physical pain before, but he feels like he knew what it was a like. Maybe a little._

_He wasn’t bleeding or hurt, but the area where his hand was currently gripping his shirt. That hurt. His heart hurt. It was a horrible pain, that he hoped he could get rid of someday. Suddenly his thoughts was cut off by the feeling of someone watching him. Or more like hovering over him. He looked up and saw a girl. She is really pretty. She smiled at him a little. “What are you doing over here all by yourself?” She asked. Her (h/c) hair blowing a bit past with a random breeze that went by._

_He couldn’t find the courage to speak. He was shocked. No one had ever approached him first. Let alone speak to him so kindly. He just looked up into her beautiful (e/c) eyes. She titled her head a little since she didn’t get a response for her question. “Want to play with me?”_

_He was shocked. Nobody ever asked him to play before. He nodded. He didn’t want to pass this opportunity up. Someone actually wants to play with him. She smiled brightly. “Cool! Want to play ball?” She then held a red ball out that she was hiding behind her back._

_He turned around a little and watched the other kids who avoided him like plague play with their blue ball, he looked back at her with a little smile. “Okay” he said._

_She smiled again. “Okay! But first what’s your name?” She asked. “My name is Gaara, what about you?” He said quite-ly. “My name is (f/n) (l/n)! Now let’s go play!”_  
  


_———————————————————————_

_“_ Stop Kankuro. Or else I’ll kill you.” Gaara said glaring at his team mate while hanging up side down on a tree branch. That shut Kankuro up. Gaara then used his sand to teleport to where Temari, Kankuro, and (F/N) was. Gaara was still upset that (f/n) was on his team. Due to a un even amount of kids in that academy they had to make a exception for (f/n) to join them. Gaara doesn’t understand why they put her with him. She was weak. 

“Let’s go” Gaara said, but was then stopped by the pink haired girl asking why they are here. Temari and Kankuro showed her their passes and explained they were here for the chunin exams. They were about to leave but got stopped. Again. this time by the black haired kid who threw a rock at Kankuros hand. “You, what’s your name?” This black haired kid said. “Me?” Temari asked with a blush. “No. Him. The one with the gourd on his back.” Garra looked at him. “My name is Gaara” He said then turning fully back around to face this kid. “I’m curious about you too, what’s your name?” Gaara asked. “I’m Sauske. Sasuke Uchiha.” He said with a smirk. 

Uchiha. Gaara remembers a little about about a Uchiha clan, all he remembers was that they were strong people, yet they got wiped out. “I see, we will be leaving now.” Gaara said turning around and walking away with his team mates. 

“Anyone want to know my name?!” The kid in a orange jumpsuit looking outfit asked. No one replied and Gaara and his team continued to ignore him and walk away. They could feel the blonde sulking that no one cared about his name. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Where are you going?” Gaara’s oddly deep voice asked (f/n) as she started to try to sneak out. “Yeah, you know we are supposed to keep a low profile (f/n).” Kankuro said. “Shut it Kankuro. You blew that the moment you tried to punch a child, besides when the chunin exams start most people will know who we are anyways. As long as no one speaks about our mission we should be fine.” Temari said making Kankuro go quite. 

You mentally thanked Temari. You didn’t want to be stuck in this hotel forever. And she probably was thinking the same. That’s probably why she let Kankuro mess around with those people as well. 

“I didn’t say anything to you guys. Shut it. Or I’ll kill you.” Gaara said snapping you back into reality. And making Temari go quite in fear. “Where are you going (f/n)?” Gaara said glaring at the girl who stood in front of him about to open the sliding door. “Well.....on our way here I saw a ramen place, and I wanted to check it out. That’s all....” You said in your usual soft tone. It wasn’t too soft but not too loud. Gaara looked away. “Fine.” Was all he said before walking up to you and pushing you out of his way. “I’m leaving too.” Gaara said opening the door. “Gaara you can’t-“ Temari started but shut up when he sent her a glare. “I will be fine.” Gaara said walking out.

You made sure he was a good distance away before walking out yourself. “I’ll bring you guys something back.” You said smiling a little at them before walking out and closing the door. You took a few steps before stopping. Your hands turned to fist. You were upset that you had to make sure Gaara was far away before walking out yourself. The boy who used to love being around you, and playing with you when you were younger. And now, you were scared of him. It was shame. But what you mostly felt guilty for was your feelings for him. Even though you were scared of him, you also had a crush on him. 

After all the things he did, all the things you seen him do. You still felt he could change. He just needed a good convincing. And you hoped these chunin exams might help with that. You gripped your shirt where your heart is. It pained you, seeing him like that. So changed. 

You started to walk again. Still gripping your heart. Where it hurt. You made your way back out of the hotel and to that ramen place you saw. It wasn’t far so it didn’t take long to get there. You moved one of the curtains and it made a “ding” sound followed by the owner saying “Welcome!” You took a seat, and told the owner you just wanted some shrimp ramen. “It’s you!” You turn to look to see that a few seats away was the orange suit kid that was part of the ordeal that happened earlier. 

“Why are you here!?” He questioned. “Eating Ramen.” You answered making him deadpan. “I’m sorry about earlier.” You said, grabbing his attention again. “I tried to stop him, I’m sorry he hurt your friend.” The blonde scoffed and crosses his arms. “Oh konohamru is fine! He’s small but he’s strong, your team mate didn’t even put a scratch him!” He said confidently. “Oh speaking of that, I thought only squads of three was allowed. But you guys are a four man squad? That doesn’t make sense.” He asked. “Oh well....because of a uneven amount of students in the academy they had to make an exception. Because they can’t put me through academy again.” You laughed a little and rubbed the back of your neck. A small part of you feeling like that’s not the full reason why they put you on Gaara’s squad. You felt there was more to it. But you decided to hold off on finding out the truth to that right now.

“Oh. Well that makes sense I guess.” He said. “Oh by the way what’s your name?” You asked him. You saw his eyes shine, he was happy and surprised that someone finally asked him what his name is and not Sasuke. “My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I’m going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!” Naruto said. You smiled a little, you liked his enthusiasm. 

“What about you!? What’s your name?!” He asked. You smiled a little at him. “My name is (f/n) (l/n) nice to meet you.” You said calmly. “Yeah, yeah you too I guess.” He replied. But then it seemed that he completely forgot about your existence when his ramen was placed in front of him, he dug in right away. You laughed a little and started to eat your ramen. You had to admit this was the best ramen you have ever had. 

“Hm” Gaara hummed. With two fingers on his eye. He had his sand eye watch you as you were in the Ramen place with that Naruto kid. The eye came back to him. As Gaara was kneeling on a ceiling, a building away from the Ramen stand. He wanted to make sure you weren’t telling the leaf people about the mission. He thought you were weak. And too soft. Making friends every where you went. He assumed, with a plan this big, you were sure to tell someone. But you didn’t. He decided to still keep an eye on you just in case. He never knew what you were up too.


	2. Genjustsu

_”Why do you even bother to play with that freak?” Some random kid said to you, as you were about to walk over to the tree Gaara stood at, and where you two would meet everyday. “Because I can and want to.” You replied tuning around to face this kid. And maybe knock some sense into him. “Buts he’s freak, a monster, you should play with us instead. You don’t know what he’s capable of, he will probably hurt you.” The kid said, making you frown. “He’s my friend. And friends don’t hurt each other. Besides.....no one deserves to be **alone.** ” _

_Gaara’s eyes widened. Since this argument wasn’t to far away from him he heard everything. Alone. That word stuck to him. And boy did he know what it was like to be alone, feared, hated. He was so young but understood that much. So when he heard her say that. He couldn’t help but smile a little, he finally wasn’t alone, he finally found a friend.  
_ _  
“hmph! Now leave me alone, I’m going to go play with Gaara, I don’t want to play with a bunch of bullies!” (y/n) said before turning to walk away. The kid she was talking to got mad, he picked up a rock and threw it at her. Gaara gasped and immediately used sand to protect her, she gasped too and turned around. To see a small wall of sand fall. Along with the rock that was aimed for her head._ __  


_The angered kid now looked terrified. “C-come on guys let’s get outta here!” The kid said and turned to run away with his friends. You looked back at Gaara and ran at him before pulling him into a hug. “Thank you! You protected me!” Garra blushed and awkwardly hugged back. You let go of him and smiled at him. “Seriously, thank you! If it wasn’t for you I would have big bump on my head!” You said while laughing and rubbing the back of your head where it would have hurt if his sand didn’t protect you._

_“You’re welcome.” Gaara said shyly. Even though he’s known you for about a couple months, he still feels shy. Because the feeling of having a friend is so foreign to him, he’s still getting used to it. “Now let’s go play! This time hide and seek. I’ll be the seeker and you be hider! Then once I find you, you be the seeker and I’ll be the hider, okay!?” You said excitedly._

_“Okay!” Gaara said sounding happy and running off to go hide, while (y/n) turned to the tree and covered her eyes. Counting to ten. “Alright! Ready or not here I come!” You said running off to go find him._

_———————————————————————_

Gaara watched uninterested. As some girl got knocked back by two fools who blocked the way inside for the first exam. Or to register. Or whatever it was. They needed inside. But he didn’t want to intervene. He knew someone would somehow get inside, so he decided to sit back and wait and observe most of the people here. He kept his arms crossed as he watched his all play out. How childish. 

“Move out of the way and let us in, your wasting everyone’s time.” 

Gaara was now more interested, seeing Sasuke was now involved with his team. “I also think you should work on your genjustsu, it’s terrible. Right Sakura? You should have seen this coming from a mile away. Right?” Sasuke said. Still looking at the two fools who blocked the door, but talking to Sakura. “Hm....me?....oh....well...yes of course!” Gaara tuned out from that point, not caring what this pinked haired girl now known as Sakura was saying. 

Even though he tuned out, he could still hear a little. Something about of how this was actually the second floor, not the third. And something about the genjustsu being really bad and super noticeable. The two idiots who stood at the door let go of the genjustsu, and the number “3” turned into “2”. As other people were shocked about what just happened. Gaara saw the two guys who were blocking the door sneak off.

”Well that was entertaining.” Temari said. “Agreed, that genjustsu was kinda obvious.” (y/n) replied. “Then why didn’t you say anything to us? You know we don’t have time to waste.” Temari said playfully punching your head. “Well there was nothing I could do about it.” You shrugged. “So....I waited for someone else to, even though the genjustsu was obvious we still fell for it, so I didn’t know where room 3 truly was.” You explained. “Makes sense I guess.” Kankuro said, butting in your conversation. 

Gaara looked at you from the corner from his eyes ‘ _so she was thinking the same as me. That was smart I guess.’_ He thought as he continued to stare at you from the corner of his eye. What he didn’t know was that you could feel him staring at you so you decided to keep looking ahead. Ignoring his stare. His eyes were beautiful. At a time at least. His eyes used to be shining and pure, and now they are dull and full of the intent to kill. 

They scared you now. But there was a part of you, that still admired them. “We should go, let’s head to the right room now.” Kankuro said. Gaara stopped starring at you, he silently agreed with him, as he started to walk away ahead of them, ahead of his team mates. Teammates was a funny word to him. He was the one doing all of the work anyways, he didn’t care about them. He only cared for himself. Temari and Kankuro were not his siblings in his eyes, and (y/n) was no teammate to him. He could care less about what could happen to them. He could care less about this mission as well. 

The only reason he agreed was because he could kill. And remind himself he was alive. That he existed. A sadistic smile creeped on his face, thinking about blood and murder was all he needed. His squad could not see his face due to him being in front of them. And that was good, because if they saw, they would know he was up to no good. He quickly composed himself and got back together. Losing the creepy smile he had. But in his mind. He couldn’t wait. 


	3. Commotion up front

_”Gaara....is it true..?” You asked him frowning a little bit. He looked down shamefully and nodded, refusing to make eye contact with you because of the guilt. She sighed and laughed a little and patted his head, making him blush. “You could have just asked ya know?!” You said happily, making him make eye contact with you since he realized you weren’t mad. “So, where is it?” You asked. “Fo....follow me.” He said standing up, getting off the swing, and walking away. You followed, walking next to him._

_“So, how were you when I was gone? Did you behave?” You said jokingly, he nodded and looked you still blushing but happy. “Yep!” He said. “That’s good to hear!” You say. “Okay we are here, follow me.” He said and walked towards a house. You followed closely behind him._

_He opened the door and as soon as he stepped inside, he took his shoes off. Causing you to do the same. He had you follow him up a set of stairs and down a small hallway. He then opened a door that lead into a small room. You assumed this was his room. He went to his bed and and knelt down grabbing the red ball._

_He walked back to you and handed it to you. “I’m sorry...” he said, feeling a little guilty again. You smiled and took the ball from his hands. “It’s okay! Thanks for returning it back to me!” You said._

_“I was wondering who’s that was.” You and Gaara looked over at his door, to see a man with blonde-ish, brown-ish hair down to his shoulders. He smiled at you two, he looked nice. “Now Gaara next time tell me if you bring guest over. Luckily I prepared extra dinner.” He said then looking at you. “Feel free to stay for dinner if you would like, you must be (f/n) (l/n) that Gaara has told me about” This man said smiling softly, making Gaara blush and look away._

_“Now, now no need to get shy now.” He said told Gaara._

_”s....sorry Yashamaru.” Gaara said._

_“No need to apologize either. You’re silly Gaara.” This man, now known as Yahshamrau said while patting Gaara’s wild red hair, making you laugh a little. While Gaara looked puzzled, he wasn’t sure what it was he should have said. “I would love to stay for Dinner I would just have to let my parents know first.” You told Yashamaru._

_“Very polite, you are welcome here anytime.” He said patting your head making you smile. “Alright, I will go and start getting everything ready for dinner, (l/n) you should probably go ahead and tell your parents.” Yashamaru said before walking out of the room._

_“Right! Gaara want to come? I’ve told them about you too, they want to meet you anyways.” You said with a big smile. “You.....told them...._ _about me..?” he said shocked. Most kids would be embarrassed having to admit they talked about a friend a lot or at all. “Of course I did! You’re my best friend after all!” You said with a smile. “So want to come?” You asked him again. Gaara’s eyes widened. ‘Best....friend..’ he said in his head before smiling. He was happy that he went from a regular friend to a best friend. “Yes! Let’s go!” Gaara said. “Right!” You replied running out of his house and heading to yours, with Gaara close by._

_———————————————————————_

You watched amusingly at the ruckus the ‘rookies’ started at the front of the room. Someone was surprised another person was there, then someone tried to fight someone. The some guy with white hair, a pony tail, and glasses calmed down the situation. What was funny to you, was Sasuke and his group was apart of the whole ordeal. Well mainly his blonde haired friend was, he was the one who started it, You couldn’t help but smile a little at the name calling that was said between them, They seemed fun. You frowned a little a looked down. You would do anything to be apart of them instead of who you were with now. No laughs or jokes were ever shared with you, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.   
  


“Whats wrong?” Temari asked you noticing you were upset. “Oh it’s nothing...” You said. “Are you sure?” She asked and you nodded. Then looked back up front. The rookies were now surrounding the white haired, pony tail guy, who seemed to have a pile of cards. You would much rather be up there then down in these seats surrounded by very scary looking people. Even though no one looked as scary as Gaara, so you managed to manage. 

Things got even more interesting when a sound ninja, jumped out of no where and attacked the white haired guy, breaking his glasses. Luckily before anything got worse the instructor of the first exam and a couple of other ninja appeared stopping the fight by saying fighting is only allowed if they say it is, and if the fight were to continue the sound ninja would be disqualified before the first exam even started. The leaf ninja sighed in relief.   
  


“Now! Everyone will get a number on a piece of paper, and that will determine where you sit, once you have been seated I will explain the rules!” The instructor said, with a smirk that made you feel uneasy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was shocked. These rules were outrageous, this written exam was practically a fail/fail situation. To you, in seemed the only way to pass was if you and your squad had perfect scores. But what threw you off was when the instructor said, “if you get caught five times cheating you will be disqualified.” It hit you right away. The rules, the impossible to solve questions on the test, the five times rule. They wanted you to cheat. Because it would make more sense if you get caught once you should kicked out. There shouldn’t be a five times rule.   
  
But that made you even more nervous, you didn’t have a special power or special jutsu that could help you cheat. And being seated next to him. Out of all people you could have been sat next to. You could have sworn the universe was doing this to you on purpose. Of course, you had to be seated next to Gaara. You knew he would kill you, probably literally, if you failed the test and caused the whole team to fail and not get further into the exams so this mission would be better of a success. Even though a part of you felt that he didn’t care about the mission. But you could always sense his bloodlust, so the idea of being able to kill so many people is probably what motivated him. 

Your academic scores were good, but when it came to test taking, forget it. You were the worst when it came to test. Which made this situation even worse, since he was seated next to you he could look over and see if you wrote anything. You put your pencil down and rested your head between your hands, clearly stressed. No matter how many times you re-read the questions, you didn’t understand them, and if you decided to guess it would most likely be wrong, and Gaara was next to you so he could see you messing up or not writing anything, and to top it off you didn’t have a special power to help you cheat. You where screwed. 

“Ouch!” You whispered yelled, feeling something sharp poke your leg under the desk, you were about to glance under the table to see what it was but someone’s voice stopped you from doing so. 

“Here.” The deep voice said. 

You froze for a second, then you look up to see Gaara hiding only part of his test but showing you one half. 

“We can’t risk you failing, and stop shaking you look suspicious.” He whispered, he was looking at his test and not at you, as a way to not look suspicious during this test. You didn’t even realize you were shaking until he said something. You stopped shaking and gathered your self back together. 

“Okay...thanks.” You said. 

“Hurry up, this part of the test is almost over.” He said glaring at you from the corner of his eye, before looking back down at his test. 

“Okay..” you replied and starting copying him right away, only glancing at his paper to not look to suspicious and get nailed. With the heavy security surrounding the room to make sure no one was cheating, With this amount of questions answered you should be fine. Once you were finished you sighed in relief. Ignoring some guy screaming that they got the wrong guy with his team following him out. He got nailed. He should have been more careful. Even though, you can’t say much.   
  
“Alright!” The instructor yelled. “The first part of the written exam is finished!” He then explained the new rules, that wasn’t really new, except if you get this special tenth question wrong, you and your whole team fails, making everyone gasp in shock. “But! If you want to leave, leave now, but keep in mind if you leave your team goes with you. And you can try again in six months.” He explained. As soon as he said that, people’s hands came shooting up, saying they wanted to leave, along with people apologizing to their teammates for giving up. 

After that, there wasn’t much people left in the room. “last call to leave!” The instructor said. “Alright then-“ but he got cut off by the kid in the orange outfit raising his hand. You were surprised, he didn’t seem like the type to give up because of all his big talk earlier. But as soon as you thought that. His hand slammed down on the table. “I will never give up! Don’t you underestimate me! I will pass this! That’s my nindo, my ninja way!” He said before sitting back down fully. Making the instructor smirk. This kid definitely seemed to have encouraged a lot of people in the room, including you. You felt ready now. Even if you weren’t a good test taker you were going to pass this. 

“Alright then, if that’s the case...you all pass!” He said, making everyone stare at him eye wide. He then went on explaining why he passed everyone. You were to much in a relief state to really listen, but from what you heard it was because of team work, and something about having faith in your teammates. After that a crazy lady jumped threw a window, making it shader into a bunch of pieces. After being called out for being to early she blushed a little from embarrassment, before gathering herself back together quickly. She said her name was “Anko” and she was the instructor of the next exam, and to meet her at some gate also called the “Forest of death” some time tomorrow.  
  
‘ _What a lovely name for a forest.”_ You thought sarcastically in your head. You then shuddered a little. You could feel Gaara’s stare. Why did he do that? It made you feel nervous, as if you did something wrong. But luckily you felt his stare fade as you were all excused from the room. You got up immediately and went to Temari’s side. She could be mean sometimes, but you really stuck to her since you were both girls, you two were kinda close. You both waited for Kankuro and Gaara to catch up. And once they did, you all let Gaara lead as he always did. 


	4. Authors note

**_Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this! But I want to apologize for the short chapters and not that good detail in them._ **

**_It has been a while since I watched Naruto, so I apologize if I get anything wrong or mixed up in this story!_ **

**_But I promise you that my future chapters will be better! I’m just trying my best to get through the Chunin exams. Since that’s when Gaara is introduced into the story._ **

**_But I was thinking of skipping most of the Chunin exams. But hear me out okay! I will still be doing the forest of death parts! It’s just I need more time to work on my fighting writing skills! (Meaning I’m not the best at writing fighting scenes, but I’m working on it! Plus it’s Naruto, it’s impossible to not write fight scenes/moments.)_ **

**_Meaning, I’m probably going to skip the the preliminaries for last exam. And go into the actual exam that determines if your a Chunin or not, since that’s where the action actually starts with the betrayal of sand ninja and sound ninja and where Gaara introduces his “true form”_ **

**_I have a lot of ideas that I can’t wait to write, for when Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and you leave the leaf village, and when Gaara changes, that part will be so much easier for me to write since I can make up what happens between there and them helping in getting Sasuke back (kinda not really), and Gaara becoming Kazekage.  
_ ** **_  
I promise you from there my writing will be longer and better and more detailed, please be patient with me! And enjoy!_ ** ****_  
_


	5. Forest of Death pt.1

_“You seem really nice.” Your mother said to him before patting his head. He smiled and blushed a little. “Thank you miss” Gaara said happy to know someone else thinks he’s nice besides his uncle and (f/n). It felt nice to be acknowledged in a good way. “Now you two better run off before your dinner gets cold.” Your father said about to walk out himself for his assigned mission. “Oh right! Let’s go!” You say while grabbing Gaara’s hand and running out almost pushing your dad over. “Be careful!” Your father yelled. “Sorry! love you! Mom and dad!” You yelled back. “Hey...um...(f/n) we are going the wrong way, can I lead now?” Gaara said making you stop in your tracks, causing him to do the same. You blush and rub the back of your head in embarrassment. “S.....sorry...haha...” You apologized._

_“It’s okay, let’s go this way.” He said a bit of him feeling surprised since no one had ever apologized to him before. Even though this was a silly reason to apologize. He didn’t let go of your hand as he lead you in the right direction. He didn’t run like you were but was definitely speed walking in worry Yashamaru might be upset with them for being late to dinner._

_As you two walked hand in hand you noticed some people, of all ages. Old, young, your age, giving you and Gaara a weird stare. You knew what they were thinking. What were you doing holding hands and walking with a **monster?!** But they felt to much fear to say anything. And you were glad because it wasn’t Gaara they would have to worry about. You frowned at all the people who were giving you weird looks, you would teach them all a lesson one day. _

_“It’s okay” Gaara told you and you looked at him shocked,Well the back of his head, He must have noticed them too. . “Don’t mind them, they don’t know us.” Gaara said while squeezing your hand a little. He you smiled a little. “You’re right!” You say. “Besides we are here, let’s go eat.” He said letting go of your hand, it felt lonely. “Okay!”_  
  


_———————————————————————_

Realizing what Gaara was about to do these people, you immediately picked up one of the umbrellas they tried to attack you with and you opened it and stayed under it, while closing your eyes, squeezing them shut. 

“Hey....now Gaara, we should make sure they have the scroll we need first....we shouldn’t attack people who possibly have the same scroll as us...” You said to Gaara, trying to reason with him. Keeping your eyes shut.

”Shut up.” Gaara said. “I’m proving my existence, and I will not cease to exist.” He replied. “Sand coffin.” Gaara said, crushing the people to death, causing a rain of blood to splatter everywhere. You opened your eyes and sighed. It was sad of how he could kill so easy with no regret or mercy. 

”Well....it’s the scroll we need.” Temari said, grabbing a heaven scroll that fell from one of the guys who got crushed by Gaara’s sand and died. That was a bright side to this mess. You guys had a earth scroll and the dead guys had the heaven one. “Good that means we can hurry to the tower, and get this whole thing done and over with.” Kankuro said, finally speaking up. 

”No, I need more...” Gaara said with a crazed look in his eye, Kankuro seemed to have got feed up and he grabbed Gaara by the shirt lifting the red read off the ground a little. You dropped your umbrella, not realizing you still had it up. “Since when do you tell me what to do?” Gaara said slapping Kankuro’s hand away. But even though, Kankuro did seem to snap Gaara out of whatever daze he was in, because he then started walking to the tower. 

“Besides this is a good a time to leave, we don’t want to wait to late for any possible campers or collectors that hide around the tower.” Temari whispered to you and you nodded in agreement. Following behind them. 

_**// AUTHORS NOTE: sorry this chapter is super short and not that detailed its currently 2:06am here and I have to wake up early tomorrow for work. But I will make it up by a longer and more detailed and action filled chapter tomorrow, hope you are enjoying so far, thanks for reading!** _


End file.
